


Sharp, Shiny Razorblades

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Bloody Kisses, Boys Kissing, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Knifeplay, M/M, Masochism, Nosebleed, Razors, Rope Bondage, Sadism, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-21 09:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Lightning has lots of fun with Chris. By using one of Chris's kinks against him.





	Sharp, Shiny Razorblades

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon Chris enjoying pain so--

Chris struggled against his bindings. He couldn't move his arms, they were tied down to his sides with rope. He couldn't see either, apparently being blindfolded.  
"H-Hello? Is anybody there?" Chris called, feeling slightly afraid. He tried moving his legs but, the ropes around his torso were tied to something sturdy, probably a pipe.

Chris stiffened, hearing footsteps approaching.  
"H-Hello?! Who's there?" The host called, struggling against the ropes.  
"Hehehehehe! You look so cute all tied up!" A familiar voice giggled. Chris flinched, feeling a hand cupping his stubbly chin.  
"L-Lightning? Could you untie me, please?" Chris asked, eager to get out of his restraints.  
"Why would I do that? But...I can do this for you..." Lightning chuckled, using a razor blade to cut the fabric that covered the man's eyes.

Chris could, at least, see now. He quickly noticed the cat boy's malicious grin, holding the razor dangerously close to his cheek.  
"Wh-What are you going to do to me...?" Chris stuttered, panic setting in.  
"You said you enjoyed pain, correct? So, let's have some fun!" Lightning smirked.  
"W-Wait-!" Chris began, quickly gritting his teeth as he felt pain.

Chris sucked in air through his teeth as the thin, sharp razorblade pierced his skin, allowing crimson blood to slowly seep out. Lightning had made a cut on Chris's neck, a small one.  
"Looks like you're already enjoying this, Chrisy-Pie!" Lightning chuckled, palming the bulge in Chris's jeans. Chris let out a strained groan, his body betraying him, he didn't want to admit that he was enjoying this but, he was.

Chris looked into Lightning's eyes, seeing pure lust and desire, which matched his own.  
"Hmmm...I need better access to your chest..." Lightning said, setting the razor down and adjusting the ropes on Chris, tying his wrists behind his back and then using the remainder of the rope to tie the host's wrists to the pipe. Lightning chuckled, unbuttoning Chris's shirt and slid it down, revealing Chris's furry chest to the grinning cat boy. 

"Please...Cut me more!" Chris growled, wanting to feel more.  
"My, my...! Glad to know you're turning around, my sexy host!" Lightning grinned, picking up the razorblade again and slicing over the other side of Chris's neck, causing him to shudder as he bit his lip, a small whimper slipping out. The dark-haired man had a rather large tent in his jeans now, but, Lightning decided to leave it unattended, wondering if Chris could finish without even being touched.

Lightning continued to slice Chris's light skin with the razor, red orbs of blood, slowly leaking out of the cuts. Chris was painfully hard, unable to do anything about it. He bucked his hips forward into the open air, desperate for any form contact.  
"Uh-uh!" Lightning scolded, making a deeper cut on Chris's body, causing to let out a scream of pain-laced pleasure. Lightning gathered some of the blood, licking it off his finger, enjoying the salty, metallic taste. Lightning smirked at the restrained host; who was panting and blushing.

Chris felt a bit light-headed, both from blood loss and all the blood that was rushing towards his erection. Chris could feel himself slipping in and out of consciousness. Suddenly- he felt a sharp pain in his face and nose, noticing Lightning, blood dripping off his fist.  
"You gotta stay awake, Chris. Otherwise, it won't be as fun!" The boy said, wiping the blood off his hand.  
"Did you...just punch me?" Chris coughed, feeling more awake from adrenaline. His nose stung from pain, he could taste and feel warm blood on his lip.  
"Yeah, your nose is bleeding but, it isn't broken." Lightning giggled, kissing the tied up man, licking up some of the hot blood.

Lightning pulled away and Chris grinned and chuckled.  
"I fucking love you..." Lightning returned the smile and picked up a small knife, twirling it a bit before placing the tip against Chris's chest. The blue eyed male locked eyes with Chris's grey eyes, seeing a twinkle if confirmation in them. Lightning began making swift, curved cuts, marking Chris with a Lightning Cloud Emblem. Chris shuddered, enjoying the feeling of being marked by somebody who was incredibly devoted and also disturbingly obsessed. 

Chris could feel his knees buckling, heart pounding, and cock aching. He wasn't going last much longer.  
"C'mon, Chris... Stay with me just a bit longer, okay?" Lightning said, sincere sweetness lacing his voice.  
"Y-Yeah..." Chris coughed, throat raw and sore. Lightning grinned before kissing the man again, making the tied up host's heart flutter.

Lightning started cutting small hearts with the knife, causing Chris to start moaning loudly and bite his lip, orgasm swiftly beginning to build. Chris felt his legs shudder as he bit his lip, letting out a half whimper/half moan. Lightning smiled, watching Chris start panting and the front of his pants form a wet spot.  
"Was that good for you, Chris?" Lightning asked, cutting the ropes that bound the host and helping the man stand.  
"Y-Yeah..." Chris weakly chuckled, knees still wobbly.  
"C'mon, big guy...Let's get you to bed."  
The pair left the room, cut ropes, and bloody blades behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated. ♥️


End file.
